Harry Potter and the Tok'ra Magi
by Mystic Sharman
Summary: This story has two starting what ifs. What if an old Tok'ra Host lived across the road from Harry and what if she looked after him most of the time from Harry's 6th birthday until his 11th birthday? Read to find out. Non-abused Harry. Major Bashing of Molly, Ginny, and Percy latter on. Occasional minor bashing of Albus, Ron, Hermione, and Snape for behaviour correction.
1. My adoptive Grandmother a magical Tok'ra

My adoptive Grandmother a magical Tok'ra

* * *

**"Symbiote talk" **'**Symbiote**/host **t**a**l**k**i**n**g**' "telepathy talk"

* * *

At seven years old, Harry knew three things. One). Is that He is a wealthy Wizard. Two). He is known in the wizarding community the world over as the Boy-Who-Lived. Third and Finally). His great aunt is a squib and host to a Tok'ra Magi (Duridian) known as Kell'Ra. Harry life had turned down Hill at the age of three when his maternal aunt Petunia Dursley had started demanding that he must earn his keep in her house so he was forced to do all the house cleaning. At the age four, he was forced to start cooking all the meals. On the top of that, he was given saver beatings when he did something to displease his aunt and uncle. However, turned for the better for Harry at the age of six when Alice Mia Douglass had saved him by tacking Petunia to court. The court had sent Petunia to prison for child neglect (for the way she treated Dudley) and out right child abuse of her nephew. Vernon was not immune to any of the charges her got life in prison for fraud, theft, embalmment of funds from a minor's estate, and the same charges as his wife. It turned out that Alice was Lilly and Petunia's maternal aunt so Harry's great-aunt and she gained full guardianship over Harry and the Blood wards has snapped across the road to number Three Privet Drive where they combined that house's wards. Then all wards became supper charged from Lilly's sacrifice.

* * *

Over the years, Alice taught Harry Magic Theory, Potion Brewing, Duridian language, Duridian Runes, Herbology, and Wizarding Law. During the Wizarding Law classes, they found out that Harry's godfather Sirius Black had been framed and was put in prison without any trial. Sirius was given a trial before the Wizengamot where he gave a magical oath on his life that he would not impede veritaserum the two to giver freed him. This set a precedence that all accused of being a Death Ether that had used the used the Imperius Curse as a excuse go through the same to prove it, which ended with all free Death Ethers got sent through the veil of death. When Harry got his Hogwarts letter, he well prepared for his magical schooling. With Sirius, well enough to take Harry to Diagon while under supervision of Alice. Alice is hoping to have Sirius become fully recovered before the time harry comes home for the charismas holidays which will be could be her last. In which she was right Sirius was just about recovered by Harry's 11th birthday and she knew that she would live to see Harry off to Hogwarts if Kell'Ra blends with him on his birthday, and if she is really lucky the new year. However, she will help Harry get the rest of his school supplies first (minis his wand) so she would not have to worry about that.

Harry woke up really happy on his 11th birthday which Kell'Ra may have an extra special gift for him this year. They have talked about Harry becoming Kell's new host in the next few years when Sirius has fully recovered. The original plan was that the blending would happen on Harry's 17th birthday but with Sirius free, the plan could be bumped up to when he was recovered enough that he could finish it when Harry was at school. It turned out that the blending could happen today, made Harry even happier. "Please can we do the blending now, please Granny? Please!" Harry was practically begging.

**"Aright, Harry stop begging." **Kell'Rasaid. **_'Well that solves that. Harry will become my new host, _**_but, not now. After he had a good breakfast and opened his other presents ok. __**Yes I agree.'**_ "Finish your breakfast and open your presents then we can go down to the medic bay." Alice finished. Harry had a large breakfast than opened all his presents and started enjoying some of them, then they went over to the greenhouse attached to the back of the house and activated the ring transporter. When they made it to the medic bay in the hidden complex under Privet Drive, they did the blending ceremony. Then they settled into the beds.

* * *

Harry found himself in his mindscape and there he saw a man standing a massive white void. "Hallow is that you Kell'Ra?" Harry asked. **"Yes Harry. We need to make your mind sanctuary where you can store all your thoughts and memories. Evan start the Garden of Sorrows and the Forest of Evil." **

It did not take them that long to set up their mindscape. Their mindscape has three zones. The first zone is modelled of a large manor house. The second zone is an ever-expanding garden where they keep all their collective knowledge and memories as plants. They decided to call it The Garden of Memories. The final zone is known as The Forest of Evil where all the truly evil things that they know are kept. Whoever is in control of their body has all their collective knowledge avalabell to them at any time.

Some of the other things they did in their mindscape is that entrance/exit is in the form of an archway on one of an oval shaped room, with a large double door that leads into the main hallway at the other side of the oval entryway. As well, anyone who tries to reads Harry's/Kell'Ra's will find that their avatar is based off their actual appearance and they cannot open the double doors. All of this had taken the rest of the day and of the night.

* * *

The next morning Professor McGonagall had rang doorbell of number 3 Privet Drive. As she got an odd letter from her childhood friend Alice asking her to take her great nephew school shopping today. There was a low hum of energy and she can hear someone coming not long latter then a young man at the age of 11 opened front door then said. "Hallow Minnie you may not recognise me but I'm Harry, Lilly's and James' son. Auntie Alice is not feeling that well and I have a few things that still need to get before I go to Hogwarts. The sooner we leave the sooner we can come back. Auntie Alice thinks that she will be strong enough for your visit by the time we come back. Come in we will use the Floo to come and go."

Not too long latter they were in Ollivander's Wand Shop trying out wands. "Try this one, Olive wood with a tail-feather from a River Phoenix, 14 inches, independent yet respectful." When Harry tried it, sparks of many deferent shades of blue came out. "Well, it is pleasing to see that wand go. It was the first wand I ever made from start to finish unaided the Wood I got from an old Olive tree near the shore of the Sea of Galilee that had the River Phoenix who's tail is in your wand nesting in it. The Phoenix gave me all of its, malted tail feathers. Then she allowed me to harvest 49 inches of wood. I go back to that tree every seven years during yuletide and this is one of those years and maybe my last. As my youngest grandson will be done with his apprenticeship by the end of year. You do not need to pay for your wand harry as it did not cost me to make it."

As that was the last thing that harry needed to get they went to the Leaky Cauldron so they can use the Floo. Where Harry asked Tom if they could use the private Duridien Floo, which Tom did. "Professor McGonagall, Aunt Alice's place has more than one Floo stop and will you would be atomically sent elsewhere if you are not keyed into the wards. Now stand with me and I will say the Floo address." Harry told Professor McGonagall, he then gave her a small pendent saying. "Oh and hold this." Then once she was on Harry's right dropped the Floo powder and said. "Entryway of Kell'Ra Sanctuary, Privet Drive."

* * *

**Author Note: This story will manly revolve around Harry's education. As to Kell'Ra, he is ferly young Harry is his second host overall and first full wizarding host so he is ferly new to magic but he is almost a potions master in his own right but he still needs a magical specialty I am thinking that he will become a master Curse-Breaker. There are three Goa'uld factions: the system lords, the Tok'ra, and the Duridian. The Duridian are like the Tok'ra, in taking a willing host and share the host's body. There are two key dividing points between the Tok'ra** **and the Duridian. The first is the Duridian are magical while the Tok'ra are not. The second is there origins the Tok'ra for the most part comes from Egeria with a few other rebels, while the Duridian are descended from Isis. Isis and Egeria where the best of friends and to giver rebelled the evil that is the system lords. There are two system lords and their queens that secretly hale from Isis and Egeria. The Duridian have learnt form the Alteran reuges from the Pegasus Galaxy and to giver they formed the early Wizarding community which Moros (Merlin) modernised before he went off to invent the Sangraal. Kell'Ra is the grandson of both Isis and Egeria. Therefore, ends Chapter one, next time will be the Harry and Kell'Ra's trip to Hogwarts and their sorting.**


	2. The Journey to Hogwarts

**Congrats to Lady Jade Scribbler for being the first member to review. Now to my response to Guest Reviews: To the gest reviewer that signed as A W you do have some good points, but you obviously; you misread my author note at the end of the last chapter or just do not know what I will write. As to skipping ahead to when Harry goes off world, there are things that Kell'Ra wants to learn as much about magic as possible. Also all Duridien have some magical specialty so he want to gain his as quickly as possible. As to Isis, there is hardly anything on her in the series apart of being Osiris' queen. Well to that, she was until he went against her and defected back to the system lords and the reason I used her was because of what she was goddess of in Ancient Egyptian mythology and there was proto-magi back then that can take back control of their bodies when they become hosts. I will do some skim the more boring bits but I need to set up how magic works in this story world. If you do not like long author notes then you may skip them at your own risk for I tend to add details in them. Now on to the story.**

* * *

**"Symbiote talk" ****_'Symbiote/_**_host__** t**__a__**l**__k__**i**__n__**g**__'"telepathy talk"_

* * *

**The Journey to Hogwarts**

* * *

Harry was sitting with follow first years Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Theodore Nott a follow Duridien host along with second years and follow Duridien hosts Adrian Pucey and Terence Higgs. After they had finished introducing themselves Draco Malfoy and his goons barged into the compartment. "I herd that Harry Potter is in this part of the train."

"How rude of you Draco this is one of the compartments that are reserved for the Duridien and their invited guests. Now leave before one of them kick you out the painful way." Theodore said and Draco paled but stayed put, but his goons had the right idea of running away. Then Harry got up and said. "I am Harry and you are one stupid inbred basted, who does not know his place and you are not welcome. So be gone from this place." Harry raised his left hand and used his Duridien Kara kesh to throw him out."

Harry had sat back down. Then Hermione asked. "Harry what are Duridien? I only herd about them in passing in Hogwarts a history, even the book that Professor McGonagall recommended was very basic and the author recommend that you must ask one them for more info."

It was Adrian that replied. "Well Hermione, Duridien are part of a race of sentient snake-like beings that can act in a symbiotic or parasitic manor. In that race, there are three dominant factions, two symbiotic factions one magical the Duridien and one non-magical called the Tok'ra both of whom only take willing hosts. Then there are the Goa'uld who unlike the other two take host as they please and control them until the host dies. The average Duridien host lives an added three hundred years and the Tok'ra host tends to live up to two hundred years old. The Symbiotes tend to live three to five thousand years, and they have genetic memory and the Goa'uld tend to be extremely egomaniacal, with a tendency for melodrama." Hermione paled at the last part.

Then Harry asked. "So Neville do you think that your parents be willing to be Duridien hosts? I think I know where the Duridien Symbiotes of the founders may be." Then Terence piped up. "You must be referring to about the come and go room." Harry nodded then told them of how he deduced the location of the Room of Requirement from the stories that his godfather of his school days with his father. The rest of the trip was non-eventual, so time flue by got to the castle, and now they were standing in fount of the staff table waiting for their turn to be sorted.

* * *

Hermione's POV

* * *

Once Hermione's name was called out, she came up, sat down on the stool, and put the sorting hat on, then it started to speak to her in her mind. _ "My, my, what an inquisitive mind, you will do well in Ravenclaw, but you are a bit naïve to go there. Then there is your desire to do what is right and just, that with your inquisitive mind makes you just like Rowena Ravenclaw and will make the perfect new host to the Duridian of Wisdom. Follow your new friend Harry he has the basics right. Know this you must ask and enter Wisdom's trial on your own free will. But where to put you." _To which Hermione replied. _"From what I heard Slytherin has a bigot for a head of house, so please leave me out of that house, how about you put me in Hufflepuff I am not afraid of hard work to learn what I need to know." _The sorting hat chuckled at that and said. _"Well I have not heard that in quite a long time not since Dumbledore became headmaster, and you will make a great ally to the conspiracy so it must be, _HUFFLEPUFF!_ Fear well Hermione."_

* * *

Neville's POV

* * *

After Hermione had been sorted, Neville was the next of the group to be called up and put on the sorting hat it was then he started saying in his mind. "_I'm not brave. Put me in Hufflepuff. Let me be with my friend Hermione. Put me in Hufflepuff." _And so on a downward story of self-doubt and self-defeat. So Allister (the sorting hat) felt that he had to do some mental weeding. _ "Ok, enough that! You are Brave! You are not a Duffer! The only reason why I am putting you into Hufflepuff is that Hufflepuff should be known as the house of the hard workers and those that are loyal. Which you have in excess. WHAT IS THIS?"_ Allister was fuming "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! YOU ARE HEAR BY ON PROBASTION! Oh and Neville here is in HUFFLEPUFF. We are going to jumble the order a bit, Theodore Nott can you come up then Harry Potter. Thank you"

* * *

Theodore's POV

* * *

_'Well that was odd has that happened before Ki'Len' _Theodore throat. **"****_Allister putting any staff on probation at the sorting not in five hundred years, it is common to move around the order for Duridien Friends. Why hallow again Allister it has been a while since we talked" _**

_"Yes it has Ki'Len, let's see hear. Ah your two most dominant traits are of two deferent houses so Theo what will it be Hufflepuff or Slytherin. If you go with Slytherin, you will only have Adrian and Terence for your first six years hear. Or you can go to Hufflepuff and be with your new friends all the way threw and you can hang out with your older friends within of curfew."_

_"Well now that you put it that way can you put me in Hufflepuff?" _Theo said. _"Of course and Ki'Len you must not reveal the means of entry to the Hufflepuff common room to the hosts after Theo if they are not sorted into there __**I shell do as you ask talk to you later." **_Then Allister spoke out load. "Theodore Nott has just been sorted into Hufflepuff. Now it is Harry's turn."

* * *

Harry/Kell'Ra's POV

* * *

Harry walked up and sat on the stool then put on the sorting hat and entered his mindscape entryway where he saw a man in his early twenties wearing a hat, which looked like what the sorting hat would have looked brand new. It was then that the man spoke. "Why hallow young Harry, I'm Allister Speaker for Lady Hogwarts may I come in? So I can conduct your sorting." Harry let them in and led them to one of the many sitting rooms where Kell'Ra was waiting. "And who may this Harry"

"This is Kell'Ra my Duridian Symbiote. Kell this is Allister. Now Allister are you willing to let me show you my memories all at once." Allister nodded and said. "That will be for the best and Kell'Ra can you the same as well so I may know that you are no threat to Hogwarts or her students." Therefore, they did so, but with Kell'Ra going first, then they did it with Harry. Once Allister had seen all of Harry's memories, he looked well past furious almost murderous he was muttering 'Albus will pay for this injustice' and he just disappeared. Which meant one of them needed to get out and see what the aftermath is so Harry popped out of his mindscape and back into his body. Harry's sorting was all of ten minutes when Harry opened his eyes and Allister Sorting Hat started yelling.

"ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE YOU ARE HERE BY FIRED YOU WILL BE HELD IN THE BRIG DOWN IN THE DUNGEONS! Until Madam Bones Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement comes to transfer, you to a ministry, holding cell and you are striped of the false familiar bond to the Phoenix you call Fawkes, as she is meant to be the castle's familiar." At that Dumbledore vanished in a beam of light

"_Harry can you place me back on the stool and with your wand pointing at me say convertens tuum, humanis manifestation." _Which he did, then Allister began to float into the air harry noted that the hat is at the same height where it would be sitting on Allister's head then the hat and the air beneath simmered and the same young man as Harry saw in his mindscape appeared. He clicked his fingers then three things started to happen Snape disappeared the same way Dumbledore did. Harry and Quirrell began to thrashing on the floor in agony, two black smoky mist raised out them. Then five others coming in from defiant directions, then all seven merged into one and became Voldemort as how he should look at his age in funeral dress robes and he collapsed forever dead.

Harry sat up looked at Voldemort then at Allister and said. "Allister was Voldemort alive all this time and all it took to get rid of him was to get you mad have you click your fingers to kill him for good how anti-climactic."

To which Allister replied. **"Well he is not dead per say, at this moment he is in a magically induced coma and is little better than a 'muggle.' Do not worry harry he is now powerless. Ah, our guests have arrived come in, come in there is things you need to hear and the fest is at this moment put on hold. Madam Bones I will like you to interrogate this vile excuse of a man under the most powerful Duridien truth serum yes it is known as Veritaserum but this batch is in its pure form so there is no way around it."**

After every one was sorted and feed. Then a few hours later Dumbledore was forced into full retirement by the Wizengamot, because Voldemort was question under an unfillable truth serum all Death Eaters where rounded up and put on a truly fear trial under the same truth serum and sent threw the veil. The remaining members of the Wizengamot was forced to swear on their life and magic to loyally serve their sovereign.

**Author Note: Well that is chapter two. In the next chapter I will be skimming threw harry first few years at Hogwarts and what changes over the years in the wizarding world now that Voldemort and his Death Eaters are gone for good. Please note Kell'Ra's last host died a week before Harry went to Hogwarts, and I will not go into it with that much detail. For those who would like to know how she died. Well she court a nasty supper bug and died from it, but do not worry from her death they found a muggle cure to all supper bugs as well as HIV/AIDS and it is not a Symbiote. Oh Harry got sorted into Hufflepuff. Until next time I await your loving reviews**


	3. Cleaning House

Cleaning House

**This chapter is one big Author Note as I, in a way reset the story world without completely disregarding the story I have here, so it will set the stage for three new stories a Stargate SG-1 crossover called: Harry Potter A Duridian Host, which will be the starter and will have the most HP characters. Then there will be a SGA crossover that may start about the same time as they did in normal Stargate canon. Then there will be a Stargate Universe crossover that will replace Harry Potter and the Magic of Destiny.**

**The story world will become a mosaic fusion of all alternate timelines of the pure Stargate canon mixed in with pure HP canon with some other factors added in. Therefore, so you know the previous two chapters where to set the stage. From now on, these factors are now in play. First off, James is a Duridian host to one of the last first generation Duridien, and is the child of Isis** **and specialising in warding. When James died, his Symbiote (Kall'Ro) survived and moved to the first person who came along. Which so happened to be Albus who was coming to visit with** **Kall'Ro's last son (Kell'Ra) but was delayed by the fact that the Longbottoms where attacked by Bellatrix. Therefore, he put Kell into Duridien Stasis Jar that can magically** **shrink the exterior to the size of a pendent so it can be hocked onto a chain. Albus made sure that Sirius Black was never tried or convicted of any false crime so he can place Harry with him. Only after, they cleaned out Grimmauld Place of all 'dark magic' and replaced it with 'light magic' that is even more powerful. This had a side effect of purging Kreacher all dark taint then thanks to Kreacher; they found all Horcruxes bar the diadem and the diary, which had Kreacher, give his total loyalty. Therefore, Harry grew up in a non-abusive home. Yet Sirius did not pamper him at all, but lovingly raised him to be strong, smart,** **caring, and hardworking (Harry will be a Hufflepuff), Harry will know other Duridien hosts a bit older. Egeria will be the mother of Kall'Ro's wife, El'Lin sadly she died with Lilly. El'Lin is Kell'Ra's Mother so the blood wards can be place on Grimmauld Place, as Sirius had become a host to one of Kell'Ra's older brothers. **

**The next fact for you to deal with is that the Judeo-Christian God is real in this story. In addition, they chose to reintroduce themselves to their creation on earth. First to the Alteran refuges from Atlantis. Then eight thousand years later Christ gave his life to redeem all sentient life in the universe. It will not play too heavily until I get to the Stargate Universe crossover that show leans too much towards the idea of the existence of a creator god. However, it will not heavily influence the earlier stories so if you are someone who does not like religious based fan fiction the stay away from the SGU crossover but give the other two stories a go. Christ also made it clear that Magic is a natural part of humanity although not everyone pure enough to be gifted with it. The Levite tribe has the highest rate of magic users in all of Israel's history but those with magic that became Pharisees lost their magic completely.**

**In the way, that magic works in the story world well it mostly fallows HP canon in how it is used. However, 'dark magic' can be undone by its counter. Magic in and of its self is not evil, in saying that the darker you go the closer you get to becoming evil. I will put it out there that there is 'Black Magic' that is completely evil and 'White Magic' that will forever remain pure. How magic came about is that the creator god had a deferent idea of how the second manifestation of the human form would be. In that, they will be more attuned to the spiritual/mystical side of the universe. The Alteran race needed to be near ascended to gain magic in some form. Among, magic users there are three tiers squibs with little 'useable' magic (they have gifts like those that are near** **ascended), then there are the common witches and wizards (they have veering levels of magical strengths varying from sage to arch-mage) then there are the Duridian they wield powerful magic and are typically descendants of magical Duridien hosts. When a magic user becomes a Duridien host, they are commonly bumped up one magical tier. The pureblood propaganda has some base to it as mixing magical blood with purely non-magical blood dose weakens magic of the offspring. Yet extreme inbreeding in the Wizarding/Duridian population can and have far worse effects. So all light-sided families look for non-blood related magicals for marriage contracts.**

**Now to the** **Duridien. As a whole the Duridien are allies with the remaining races from the Alliance of Four Great Races. They are helping the Asgard with their cloning problems (when I get to the timeframe of the episode unending I will have the cure ready for mass use). In regards to the counsel of the System Lords, there is at least one Duridien among them at any one time. With the Duridien** **System Lord's territory, it covers what would have been the protected planets treaty and a bit more. I am planning that Harry/Kell'Ra will take over most of Ra's territory. The Duridien language is an infusion of Hebrew and the Goa'uld language leaning more to the former than the later. The Duridien in the Jewish culture act as priests and prophets, they even appear in angelic forms at times. However, they never posed as Yahweh. But the do act as Yahweh's messengers.**

**There is three options that you need to choose from as to how I will start off the story. Option one, is to translate most of the conditions of the Stargate franchise regarding the gate. Option two, the gate is known to the whole wizarding world and is in heavy use after the Statute of Secrecy is put in place (which they can be using the beta gate found in Antarctica). Options one & two both have the Statute of Secrecy in place. Option 3 is that the whole planet knows about the Stargate as it part of the Jewish Temple Complex built by King Solomon. If Option two or three is chosen I will say how having the gate has changed history but as a whole there will be not be too much change.**


End file.
